Sweet Disposition
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: Mungkin aku yang salah tafsir, atau aku terlalu banyak meminta. / CHANBAEK / Genderswitch


Kala itu hujan, aku dan kau tidak membawa payung dan berdiri di tepi jalan, berteduh dibawah toko kelontong yang selalu tutup di akhir pekan. Kau mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan entah bagaimana bisa tubuh besarmu tenggelam dengan lucu dalam hoodie hitam. Bawaanmu banyak, namun kau tidak membawa payung karena terlalu meremehkan ramalan cuaca pagi ini. Lalu kau tersenyum, aku membalas untuk menjaga sopan santun.

Harusnya tidak kulakukan.

Karena berikutnya yang kusadar, kita mulai menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya.

.

* * *

.

Kupikir aku sudah baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata masih sakit. Mengetahui bahwa bukan akulah alasanmu bahagia. Aku menyugesti diriku sendiri, bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja melihatmu tertawa tanpa aku disampingmu, bahwa bukan karena aku tawa itu tercipta.

Dulu kau sempat bertanya, bagaimana caraku untuk berbahagia. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya melakukan apa saja yang aku suka.

Aku menyesal telah berbohong.

Aku menyesal tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa karena berada di sampingmulah, aku merasa bahagia.

Bukan justru menjawab dengan sesuatu yang buram, yang dapat kau artikan dengan banyak hal. Yang kemudian kau artikan dengan membebaskan diri dari segala kepenatan dan wara-wiri manusia. Yang kau realisasikan dengan pergi, mengemas tas kemudian membiarkan diri bebas dari segala tetek bengek omong kosong.

Pergi. Jauh sekali dan selalu berpindah, terkadang memberi kabar hanya dengan foto terbaru di akun media sosial.

Pergi. Dan membiarkanku tahu kau masih hidup dan bahagia di luar sana.

Pergi. Dan akhirnya berhenti untuk menemukan seseorang lain yang menjadi labuhanmu.

Pergi. Dan tidak pernah kembali, tidak dalam keadaan yang sama, namun dengan cincin janji dengan seseorang yang bukan aku.

Pergi.

.

* * *

.

Mungkin semua ini berasal dariku, bahwa akulah yang membayangkan terlalu banyak hal indah antara kita berdua, terlalu sibuk berkhayal hingga tidak sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang sama. Fakta bahwa hanya aku yang merasa sakit membuktikan bahwa aku sendirilah penyebabnya. Yang menggantungkan diri terlalu banyak, yang mengandalkan terlalu sering, dan mengharapkan terlalu besar.

Bodoh sekali.

Tahu bahwa ini menyakitiku, namun masih menyimpan rasa ketika sepasang mata bulat menatap tajam. Tampak tidak terima dengan pengakuanku, tampak menyesal karena sudah membiarkan rasa ini tumbuh dalam diriku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tampak takut karena hubungan yang kita sebut 'pertemanan' ini bisa hancur kapan saja dengan pengakuanku.

Aku pun. Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut eksistensimu tidak bisa kutangkap lagi dalam netra, aku takut tidak ada lagi aroma segar pinus dan tembakau dalam hidupku, tidak ada lagi petikan gitar dan gumaman merdu setiap kali kau mencakar catatan tentang kata apa yang berima dengan apa.

Aku takut hanya akan ada punggung lebarmu yang kudapati setiap kurasakan kau terasa dekat tetapi jauh.

" _Jika kau memang menginginkan ini, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Tapi kau yang akan kesakitan, Baek."_

Dengan kau mengatakan perasaanku ini tidak ada pengaruh apapun terhadapmu saja, kau sudah menyakitiku dengan begitu parah.

Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chanyeol?

Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau menghindari mataku? Atau ketika kau dengan sengaja membuka obrolan dengan orang lain dan mencari alasan untuk seolah tidak sengaja mengabaikan ketika kau menangkap keberadaanku? Atau kau dengan sengaja mengubah aroma mobilmu karena aku pernah bilang aku suka wangi kopi itu?

Kau bilang kau tidak terpengaruh, tapi kenapa kita jauh?

.

* * *

.

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan ketika aku tahu aku akan kesakitan dengan menyukaimu?

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan ketika kau menemukan seseorang untuk hatimu berlabuh?

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan ketika aku tahu kau dengan sengaja melakukan banyak hal dengannya didepan mataku?

Salah siapa jika aku sakit hati Chanyeol?

Aku yang dengan lancang menaruh hati, atau kau yang tahu bahwa aku siap mati untukmu dan kau mendorongku jatuh?

.

* * *

.

Kau pulang sore itu, kembali dengan tas yang kemas tempo hari, namun bukan berarti dengan tangan kosong. Ada kilau asing yang tertangkap mataku di jari tengahmu, menandakan kau memang belum berjanji sehidup semati, namun ada hati yang ingin kau jaga.

Dia luar biasa, cantik, dan aku yakin dia orang yang hebat karena bisa menaklukanmu.

Kau menjaganya begitu baik, hati maupun fisiknya.

Tapi kau tidak melakukannya padaku.

Aku tidak apa-apa. Karena sejak awal akulah yang berjudi, mengabaikan resiko tinggi kekalahan dan menjadi masokis karena sejak awal kau memang tidak menganggapku seperti itu.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama padamu.

Bukan, bukan untuk mencari seseorang lain. Tapi untuk terbang bebas dan meninggalkan tetek bengek omong kosong dibelakang.

Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol. Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia. Mungkin kau hanya akan menemukanku melalui foto di kemudian hari, yang bisa saja ku posting di laman media sosial, atau ketika kau membuka memori di album usang. Mungkin hanya akan ada surat setiap Desember yang akan kukirimkan ke Korea untuk teman-teman, dan aku meyakinkan diri untuk tidak menulis secara khusus untukmu, namun bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyebut namamu di setiap doaku.

Aku hanya akan berhenti bersikap seolah aku yang paling penting untukmu, seolah aku yang memiliki peran penting dalam hidupmu. Karena dengan begitu aku juga akan berhenti berharap dan berandai tentang masa depan di tepi pantai dengan segelas jus jeruk denganmu.

Hiduplah dengan baik, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan keluar tanpa mantel jika kau merasa udara diluar dingin, jangan abaikan ramalan cuaca dan tidak membawa payung, karena itu bisa saja membawa masalah. Seperti kita.

Aku lupa hari itu aku pun lupa membawa payung.

Selamat tinggal Chanyeol, aku tidak akan kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
